El regreso de Bell
by Marivigil
Summary: Tras el experimento realizado en "Y Bell no se fue del todo" llegan los resultados, afectando a todos de una manera especial
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso de Bell**

**1**

Tras rescatar a Olivia de dentro de su propia mente, Peter va a visitarla a su apartamento.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás tú después de la sesión de LSD? – pregunta el joven

- Bien… a pesar de las náuseas… supongo que será algún efecto secundario de la droga

- No creas que yo estoy mucho mejor a pesar de haber dormido un rato… tengo una idea, vamos a dar una vuelta, quizás se te pasen con el aire fresco

- Si…tienes razón… voy a vestirme

- ¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunta Peter sonriendo

- mmm… vale – responde ella – aunque eso nos retrasaría

- Espero que bastante – afirma él abrazándola – ¡te he echado tanto de menos! – dice mientras la besa en la mejilla – mucho – repite besándola en el cuello

- Acabo de desayunar – murmura Olivia

- Y no me importa – asegura besándola en los labios

- Peter… espera… - ruega ella separándose y tapándose la boca con la mano

- ¿qué pasa? ¿te encuentras bien?

- No… tengo ganas de vomitar – afirma marchándose rápidamente al baño

- Espero que no sea por mí – susurra Peter siguiéndola - ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta mientras ella sale del baño limpiándose la boca

- Creo que si… aunque dudo que esto sea ya por el LSD

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a urgencias?

- No, no estoy tan mal… pero me gustaría hablar con Walter… quizás él sepa lo que me está pasando

- Como quieras, pero no está muy animado después de perder a Bell

- Si, y lo siento por él… pero ocuparse en algo seguro que le distrae

- Pues entonces vamos… espero que no tenga que ver con lo que hemos pasado – afirma mientras le acaricia el pelo – no quiero más sorpresas

- Creo que ya hemos tenido bastantes… ahora sólo quiero estar tranquila… y es contigo a mi lado, mejor

- Estoy seguro que será así… ya verás

En el laboratorio, cuando Peter y Olivia llegan se encuentran con Walter que mira una y otra vez los datos que escupen la pantalla de un ordenador mientras Astrid le contempla preocupada

- Está intentando recomponer los datos que quedaron de Bell – asegura la ayudante – cree que así podrá rescatar alguna parte de su conciencia

- ¡Y se puede! Sé que lo conseguiré – gruñe el científico

- ¿Por qué no dejas eso un momento Walter? – pregunta Peter – Olivia no se encuentra muy bien

- ¿no? – responde el científico levantando la mirada del ordenador y sonriendo para sí mismo sin que le vean los demás - ¿y que le ocurre?

- Nauseas… pensamos que quizás sea a causa del LSD

- Podría ser – dice Walter sin mirarles – es posible

- ¿Y?- pregunta Peter exasperado - ¿sólo nos dices eso? ¿nada de con un café se te pasará o alguna otra cosa?

- No, café mejor no tomes… una manzanilla… ¿y que más síntomas tienes Olivia?

- Aparte de las náuseas, vómitos… ¿qué es lo que tengo que sentir Walter? – pregunta Olivia confundida

- Nada, nada… tómate uno o dos días de descanso

- Está bien… - gruñe Peter – no nos has sacado de muchas dudas… ¿te encuentras mejor Olivia?

- Si…ya me siento mucho mejor

- ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Olivia no puede beber! – Exclama Walter saltando de su asiento – el alcohol es malo para el bebé – vuelve a decir para inmediatamente taparse la boca al darse cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado

- ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- ¿Yo? Nada… no me hagáis caso, sólo soy un viejo loco

- ¡Ahora entiendo lo del ecógrafo! – exclama Astrid

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que pasa? – pregunta Olivia confundida

- Pille a Walter y Bell haciéndote una ecografía, me dijeron que era porque le dolía el estómago

- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho Astrid – asegura Peter frunciendo el ceño

- Lo siento… pero me pareció que eran sinceros, y luego surgió lo de Olivia y…

- No importa, pero no me fio de estos dos ¿Por qué lo ocultabas Walter?

- Sólo quería que lo descubrieseis por vosotros mismos

- ¿y permitiste que Olivia tomase LSD sabiéndolo? Puede que le haya perjudicado al bebé

- Eso sólo ocurriría si lo hiciese más a menudo… una vez no le hará daño… además es muy pequeño… sólo está de 7 semanas…

- Pero… pero eso fue cuando – murmura Olivia – Peter… ¿podemos hablar en el despacho?

- Si… Ahora voy… Walter, espero que sólo os limitaseis a hacer una ecografía

- Claro, claro… sólo eso – balbucea el científico

- ¿acaso hay algo más? – Cuestiona su hijo receloso


	2. Chapter 2

**El regreso de Bell**

**2**

**- **No, no… para nada… es que me siento tan feliz por vosotros que me he quedado sin palabras

- Ya – murmura Peter – voy con Olivia… luego seguiremos hablando

- Como quieras hijo – responde Walter nervioso. Piensa que tiene que aguantar, por Bell, pero Peter es tan insistente y persuasivo que no sabe si lo conseguirá, tendrá que mantener la compostura, aguantar como pueda, pero se pregunta cómo hacerlo. Nunca ha podido resistirse a Peter. Necesita tomar algo ¿y si Olivia decide deshacerse del bebé? Es una mujer independiente, con una profesión muy absorbente, quizás piense que no es el momento de tener un hijo. ¿Cómo va a convencerla sin decirle que Bell formará parte, no mejor dicho, que será la consciencia del niño? ¿Cómo consentir que su amigo muera de nuevo? Y mira al despacho. Olivia ha bajado las persianas, le gustaría saber lo que está pasando allí dentro, y espera que estén hablando sobre lo felices que son porque van a ser padres. Él lo es por qué…

- Un momento - dice en voz alta – voy a ser abuelo – asegura comprendiendo lo que significa

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta Walter? – pregunta Astrid escéptica

- Oh… creo que he cometido un error – afirma el científico

- ¿A qué te refieres? - cuestiona de nuevo Astrid acercándose a él

- ¿qué…qué pasa? - pregunta Walter al ver a la ayudante a su lado

- Has dicho que has cometido un grave error – afirma ella repitiendo las palabras del científico

- ¿Yo he dicho eso?

- Si Walter… contéstame ¿Qué error es ese?

- Pues… ¡el ordenador! He borrado los datos de Bell sin darme cuenta

- No te preocupes, yo puedo recuperarlos… déjame sitio

- No, no… me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no hay remedio… lo único que puedo hacer es soportarlo lo mejor que pueda… Intentaré que el daño sea el mínimo.

- Oh – murmura Astrid sorprendida – como quieras… si me necesitas estoy aquí al lado

- Gracias… - responde Walter sin prestar atención. Acaba de darse cuenta que su nieto no será un niño normal y corriente, que él ha vuelto a intervenir y se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, que no quería eso para el hijo de Peter. Se había llevado por el entusiasmo y ahora se arrepiente, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Tiene que salir adelante. No puede decirle la verdad a su hijo y menos aún a Olivia. No le volverían a dirigir la palabra nunca más, les perdería para siempre y él no podría soportar eso. No, no lo hará. Y también está Bell, tampoco puede fallarle a él, su amigo, su socio. Lo mejor que puede hacer es guardar silencio. Si, lo hará, por el bien de todos, y vuelve a mirar al despacho y se pregunta de nuevo de que estarán hablando.

Peter cuando entró en la oficina del laboratorio, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se dirigió a Olivia y la estrechó entre sus brazos todo lo fuerte que pudo

- Me siento tan feliz – le dice mientras acaricia su espalda

- ¿de verdad? ¿Y no crees que sea muy pronto? – Pregunta Olivia confusa – apenas hemos estado juntos… 7 semanas

- Y no me importa, porque lo que siento por ti viene de mucho más atrás… aunque quizás me estoy precipitando…puede que tú no lo quieras

- si…claro... lo quiero… pero está todo lo del Universo Alternativo ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- No pienses en eso ahora… tenemos mucho tiempo por delante… ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! – exclama él sonriendo

- Veo que te gusta mucho

- Estoy exultante… me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿tú no?

- Te estoy viendo brillar… con eso lo digo todo – asegura Olivia provocando que Peter la mire burlón y la vuelva abrazar

- ¿no habías dicho que ya no te asustaría el futuro?

- Si… pero esto es diferente – afirma Olivia refugiándose en el pecho de Peter

- No tengas miedo… yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento… todo saldrá bien, ya verás

- Eso espero, porque es lo único que quiero… Por cierto ¿crees que Walter y Bell hicieron algo conmigo?

- Espero que no sea así… ¿en qué piensas tú?

- No lo sé… algún experimento de los suyos... una de sus locuras

- Walter ha insistido en que sólo querían comprobar si estabas embarazada

- sí, seguro que sólo se trataba de eso… no creo que tu padre juegue con la vida de su nieto… su familia es lo más importante para él

- Y más aún de lo que hemos vivido durante estos últimos años… Pienso que ha aprendido la lección. ¿Tú sientes algo extraño?

- me siento toda extraña…ahora que me doy cuenta…quizás más hinchada

- Estás preciosa... te veo más hermosa que nunca… tú sí que tienes un brillo especial

- Venga Peter – le regaña Olivia

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga si es la verdad? Mira, para asegurarnos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es consultar a un especialista...y si es de Massive Dynamic mucho mejor, así nos ahorraremos explicaciones… ¿Qué te parece?

- Si… me parece bien

- ¿te sientes más tranquila ahora?

- Creo que si… por lo menos ya no brillas tanto… aunque sigo asustada por todo lo que cambiarán nuestras vidas

- Y todo será para mejor, ya verás… estaremos juntos para siempre – sentencia Peter – venga, vámonos de una vez… quiero estar contigo a solas

- Ahora lo estamos – responde Olivia sonriendo

- Ya me entiendes… sin Walter revoloteando alrededor – dice mientras abre la puerta y dejando que la agente salga primero


	3. Chapter 3

**El regreso de Bell**

**3**

Walter observa como la pareja sale del despacho, tiene la impresión de que no están muy enfadados, quizás todo siga su curso, pero tiene que asegurarse

- ¿todo bien? – pregunta el científico interesado

- si… de maravilla... nos vamos Walter

- ¿do…dónde?

- al médico…- responde

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué vais a hacer? – pregunta preocupado el científico

- digo yo que Olivia tendrá que ser atendida por un especialista

- Pero… pero… vas a tenerlo ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa Walter?

- Nada, nada… me había ilusionado con tener un nieto… y pensaba que tú…

- Tranquilo Walter… siempre quise tener un hijo, aunque no me esperaba que fuese tan pronto

- Y a pesar de eso es bienvenido ¿no? – pregunta el científico inquieto

- Por supuesto… es nuestro hijo… venga Olivia, supongo que Nina estará aún en Massive Dynamic

- ¿Y por qué vais allí?

- Olivia ha tenido algunas experiencias muy particulares para poder contárselas a un médico cualquiera. Al menos allí sabrán a qué atenerse

- Pero… es un embarazo normal y corriente, como otro cualquiera – protesta Walter, teme que en la empresa descubran lo que hicieron con el bebé de Olivia

- Nuestra vida no lo es – responde Peter – y no queremos correr riesgos con nuestro hijo

- Si…es lógico – contesta el científico intentando disimular sus nervios - ¿y puedo ir yo?

- Por supuesto… eres el abuelo… ¿Cómo te sientes Walter? – pregunta Olivia con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta él mientras se pone el abrigo

- A la palabra abuelo… ¿no te sientes raro al oírla?

- Oh, si…eso…sí, es cierto ¡y no sabes cuánto!

En Massive Dynamic, Nina les recibe emocionada

- ¡Enhorabuena Olivia!… No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho conocer la noticia

- Gracias Nina – responde la agente abrumada ante tal entusiasmo

- Así que queréis que un especialista de Massive Dynamic te examine ¿por algo en especial?

- Nada de lo que preocuparse… pero Olivia ha tenido tantas experiencias insólitas que queremos a alguien que sepa ver más allá

- Pienso que tampoco es para tanto – asegura Walter – yo creo que no es necesario

- En absoluto, sí que lo es – responde Nina – tienes toda la razón, y creo tener a la persona ideal… nuestro científico el señor Fayette

- ¿Quién… Brandon? – pregunta Olivia escéptica

- Si… en su currículum consta una amplia formación médica, se especializó en obstetricia, y de hecho se encarga de ese departamento en la empresa

- Ya… pero espero que quede claro que yo no soy un experimento

- Por supuesto… no pretendemos eso… además se trata del futuro dueño de Massive Dynamic ¿me equivoco Walter?

- ¿Qué?... oh…si, vaya… esto sí que es curioso – murmura el científico pensando en si todo sale como espera, Massive Dynamic volverá a manos de su fundador William Bell

- ¿Qué decías Walter? – pregunta curioso Peter

- Lo he olvidado… si… ¡que memoria la mía!

- Ya – responde Peter mirando de reojo a su padre, le conoce demasiado bien como para ver que está ocultando algo. Tiene que andar con cautela para averiguar qué es lo que pasa. Y comenzará con Brandon. En cuanto se encuentra con él , le lleva aparte para hablar con él

- Sólo quiero que sepa que este niño es muy importante para nosotros

- Por supuesto… puede confiar en mí, no le causaré ningún perjuicio ni a su hijo ni a la agente Dunham…. ¿O debería llamarla señora Bishop? – pregunta Brandon intentando ser simpático

- Eso no importa ahora… si, confió en usted…de quien no me fio es de Walter

- ¿Del doctor Bishop? ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que sabrá que Bell…

- sí, si… que estuvo dentro de la agente Dunham ¿cree que le hicieron algo mientras…?

- No lo sé… y eso es lo que quiero que averigüe… cualquier señal que indique algo anormal ¿me hará ese favor?

- Claro, no se preocupe… estaré atento

- Muchas gracias, de verdad – asegura Peter palmeando el hombro del joven

- Bien… entonces lo primero que vamos a hacer es una ecografía – dice dirigiéndose a Olivia – por favor agente Dunham túmbese en esta camilla y descúbrase el abdomen… gracias… ahora le aplicaré un gel… está algo frio

- Oh si… lo está – responde ella impresionada

- Muy bien… aquí le tenemos – dice señalando a la pantalla. Olivia sonríe emocionada mientras Peter le toma de la mano

- Es un milagro – asegura Peter besando en la frente a la agente

- que pequeñito es – murmura ella

- Se trata de un maravilloso feto… de 7 semanas y media


	4. Chapter 4

**El regreso de Bell**

**4**

- Es normal… ¿verdad?

- Por lo menos es humano – asegura Brandon indiferente

- ¿Hay algo extraño? – pregunta Peter

- Nada… todo está bien… aunque tendremos que esperar un tiempo para hacer más pruebas – afirma Brandon mientras le limpia el gel a Olivia

- entonces podemos irnos – asegura Walter impaciente

- Antes me gustaría hacer un examen más exhaustivo a la agente Dunham… a solas… por supuesto habrá una enfermera presente, claro

- ¿Y tiene que ser así? – pregunta Peter suspicaz

- Es algo muy personal, no te preocupes… tendrás que acostumbrarte – afirma Olivia acariciando el brazo del joven que asiente mientras ve alejarse a su novia

- ¿qué le estabas diciendo antes a Brandon? – pregunta Walter a Peter con curiosidad

- Nada, sólo advertirle que tratase bien a Olivia, si no quería vérselas conmigo

- ¿de verdad le has amenazado?

- Si… no me fio de él… venga Walter, es broma… sólo quería comentarle mi preocupación por mi hijo y por Olivia…comprenderás que son lo más importante para mi

- Pues claro que sí… pienso lo mismo, quiero mucho a Olivia también – responde el científico con un ligero temblor en la voz

- Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es una mujer especial, y no me refiero a sus habilidades, que es un ser humano, con sentimientos, que sufre si le hacen daño, que se merece ser feliz

- Si…si, pero no sé qué quieres decir con eso

- simplemente, porque Olivia no será nunca más un sujeto de pruebas… no quiero que la vuelvas a ver así… ni tú ni nadie

- No…yo nunca… - balbucea Walter nervioso, no sabe cómo salir del paso y respira aliviado cuando ve a Olivia llegar acompañada de Brandon - ¡mira quien está aquí!

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta el joven a Brandon mientras coloca su mano en la espalda de la mujer

- Si – responde él - todo está perfecto. No he encontrado nada raro… agente Dunham, aquí tiene estas pastillas para las náuseas… no se preocupen… no son experimentales, son las que se suelen recetar para estos casos…si quieren pueden consultarlo con otro especialista…

- No hará falta… gracias por todo – dice Olivia estrechando la mano de Brandon – Creo que ya nos podemos ir Peter

- Estupendo… ¿vienes con nosotros Walter? – pregunta el joven

- No… voy a quedarme un rato por aquí… quiero consultar algo con Nina

- Está bien… entonces hasta luego – se despide Peter. Walter asiente mientras la pareja entra en el ascensor y desaparece de su vista cuando las puertas se cierran

- Sí que había algo – dice de repente Brandon logrando sobresaltar a Walter – una pequeña señal, en el ombligo, como de haber introducido una aguja muy fina… como si hubiesen hecho una amniocentesis… pero no se preocupe… no diré nada, usted es mi jefe y un gran científico al que respeto enormemente… supongo que habría un motivo para hacerlo

- Gra…gracias – acierta a decir Walter desconcertado mientras Brandon se despide con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se marcha dejando al científico más asustado que antes y pensando en que le gustaría viajar hacia atrás en el tiempo e impedirse a sí mismo cometer la locura que le torturará hasta el fin de sus días.

En la casa de los Bishop, Peter le entrega un sándwich a Olivia

- No me apetece – asegura ella

- Pues haz un esfuerzo… no has comido nada

- Esta mañana desayune una tostada – le corrige ella

- Y la vomitaste..., no puedes estar sin comer nada, ahora tienes que alimentarte mejor… por cierto ¿Qué tal Brandon como ginecólogo?

- Me ha impresionado, la verdad… no me esperaba que fuese tan bueno y tan cuidadoso…- afirma mientras come

- A veces la gente te sorprende de una manera extraña, aunque creo que nunca se me quitará de la cabeza la imagen de Brandon mirando…

- ¡Oh déjalo ya! ¿Es que estás celoso? – pregunta Olivia divertida

- ¿de Brandon?... creo que en estos momentos tengo otros sentimientos hacía él… pero dejemos eso ahora… ¿cómo te encuentras? – pregunta mientras le acaricia el pelo

- Lo suficientemente bien como para subir a tu habitación – afirma ella sonriendo sutilmente

- Creí que no tendrías muchos ánimos – asegura él sonriendo

- Tengo las hormonas revolucionadas, estoy deseándolo desde que te vi entrar en mi apartamento esta mañana - dice ella mirándole fijamente

- mmm… eso me suena a antojo y no podemos dejarlo así – comenta mientras la abraza por la cintura y se la lleva hacia la habitación. Allí, Olivia ve la foto de Peter cuando era niño y se acerca para verla mejor

- ¿Crees que el nuestro será tan guapo como tú cuando eras pequeño?

- Mucho más… porque heredera la belleza de su madre – afirma mientras la abraza por la espalda y besándola en la mejilla

- ¿te imaginas a un pequeño Peter correteando por la casa?

- Y también a una pequeña Olivia… - afirma besándola de nuevo

- ¿es que quieres tener más? – pregunta ella sorprendida

- Todos lo que podamos… un equipo de baloncesto estaría bien – asegura él desabrochándole la blusa

- Por lo menos empecemos con uno…- responde ella volviéndose y besándole a su vez. Siente que ya no estará sola, que tiene a alguien en el que podrá apoyarse. Qué por fin ve su futuro con más claridad y está segura que será al lado de Peter


	5. Chapter 5

**El regreso de Bell**

**5**

Pasados ocho meses, con una nueva realidad de por medio, en donde se consiguió que nuevas decisiones salvaran el universo alternativo. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Peter despertó en la Máquina, 60 segundos después de subir al dispositivo. Se encontró a Olivia delante suyo mirándole preocupada al igual que ocurriera aquella vez en que dejó de existir, pero en esta ocasión todo era diferente. Nadie recordaba lo que había pasado, nada de esa otra realidad en la que se vieron inmersos. Sólo Peter lo sabía, aunque luego se lo contaría todo a Olivia, que escuchó su relato con estupor, pero enseguida comprendió que tenían una nueva vida por delante, ella estaba embarazada y pronto formaría una familia con Peter, por fin estaban juntos y esperaba que para siempre. Así que en ese plazo de tiempo, vivió feliz su estado, disfrutando de cada momento, sintiéndose amada por el amor de su vida. Mientras, Walter ha intentado controlar sus emociones, veía como Peter y Olivia esperaban a su bebé con ilusión, y le entusiasmaba, pero a la vez sentía como el pensamiento de lo que estaba por venir estrangulaba su corazón y más aún cuando miraba a Olivia y veía en ella esa paz que ahora reflejaba su rostro, entonces tenía que morderse la lengua para no gritar, no confesar lo que había hecho, ni ponerse a llorar por la pena que le embargaba. Todo tendría que seguir su curso, y ahora, se encuentra en el hospital Boston General con su bebé recién nacido en brazos, y tiene a Peter a su lado, dichoso porque siente que su vida está completa, que tiene la oportunidad de redimirse con ese niño al que ama con todo su corazón. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Walter que entra como una tromba en la habitación

- ¿Dónde…donde está mi nieto? – Pregunta entusiasmado dirigiéndose a Olivia – ohhhh que criaturita ¿me lo dejas? – pregunta entusiasmado

- Olivia está bien…gracias – comenta Peter irónico

- Oh… lo siento… pero estoy tan contento que…

- No importa Walter, lo entiendo…

- ¿entonces me lo dejas? – vuelve a pregunta Walter

- Bueno… sí, claro – responde Olivia entregándoselo

- No te preocupes… tendré cuidado

- Más te vale… abuelo – asegura Peter en tono distendido

- Que pequeñito es…y está dormido – murmura Walter sonriendo

- Bien – interrumpe Astrid entrando en la habitación – Peter, te he traído un sándwich de crema de cacahuete… no he podido encontrar otra cosa

- Gracias, es perfecto – dice Peter mientras Walter aprovecha la distracción y se vuelve para susurrar al bebé

- ¿William? ¿Belly? ¿Estás ahí? – pregunta en voz baja. De pronto el niño abre los ojos y extiende un brazo a lo que el científico se entusiasma al considerar que se trata de una señal de afirmación - ¿Y cómo le vais a llamar? William es una buena idea

- No, ni hablar – asegura tajante Peter

- Hemos decidido que se llame Charlie…era un gran amigo – responde Olivia

- Que merece ser recordado… en cambio Bell no hizo más que darnos problemas

- Pero era mi amigo… el mejor – protesta Walter – podrías llamarle Charlie Bell

- Sí, claro… y qué más – responde Peter

- Vale, vale – interviene Olivia - ¿qué os parece si le ponemos William de segundo nombre?

- ¿Es lo que quieres cariño?

- Si… para Walter era alguien muy querido… de todas formas nosotros le llamaremos Charlie

- ¡Estupendo! – Exclama el científico mientras le devuelve el niño a Olivia – me has hecho muy feliz, hija… eres maravillosa

- Si, demasiado buena…- murmura Peter besándola en la cabeza

- Vais a ser unos padres fantásticos… Willi…quiero decir Charlie está en buenas manos – afirma Walter sonriendo

- Es lo que queremos… darle la infancia que no pude tener – asegura Olivia besando al niño

- Y lo conseguirás… ya verás como si – afirma Walter emocionándose. Y entonces vuelve a sentirse arrepentido pues sabe que lo que quiere Olivia no podrá conseguirlo

Cuatro años después. Walter se encuentra en la casa de Peter y Olivia con su nieto, mientras la pareja está en el hospital debido a que ella está a punto de dar a luz a su segundo hija y han confiado en el científico para atender al pequeño Charlie

- ¿Dónde está mamá? – pregunta el niño

- Ha ido a tener a tu hermanita – responde Walter

- ¿Y va a tardar mucho?

- Pues me parece que sí… pero no te preocupes, estará bien

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque tu papá está con ella

- Tengo miedo

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Papá ha dicho que la hermanita tiene…WALTER… que salir…WALTER… de… ¿PUEDES OIRME? … y le va a…. ¡WALTER!

- ¿Qué…qué…? ¿William? ¿Belly? ¿Eres tú?

- Si…si…- afirma Bell con la voz de Charlie

- Creí que ya no funcionaría… has tardado mucho

- Yo pensé lo mismo – asegura CharlieBell – la consciencia de este niño es muy fuerte… y más aún en la presencia de su madre… ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!... perdón… tengo poco tiempo… el crío está llorando

- Lo conseguiste – murmura Walter pensativo


	6. Chapter 6

**El regreso de Bell**

**6**

- Si… aunque… ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!... creo que tendré que esperar algo más para ser más fuerte que el niño… hasta entonces me retiraré, volveré cuando sea algo más independiente

- Bien, bien… ¿Qué le pasará a Charlie ahora?

- No recordará lo que ha pasado... pensará que ha sido un sueño… tengo que irme Walter

- Hasta pronto amigo – se despide el científico mientras ve cómo cambia el gesto del niño, de una extraña dureza a ser de nuevo una criatura ingenua, y que mira a su alrededor como si lo viera todo por primera vez

- ¿Ya te has despertado hijo?

- He tenido un sueño muy feo… ¡quiero ver a mi mamá!

- Ya sabes que no puede, que está con tu hermanita ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas a mí?

- No… no me acuerdo – asegura el niño preocupado

- Entonces todo está bien... mañana será otro día y no recordarás lo que ha pasado

- tengo miedo abuelo

- tranquilo… no va a pasarte nada ya verás – afirma Walter abrazando al niño. Quiere así alejar del pequeño todos sus temores y comienza a sentirse mal. Tenía cierta esperanza que el experimento fallase, que el hijo de Olivia pudiese tener una infancia tranquila y feliz como quería su madre, que fuese una persona completa con sus propias experiencias, y de nuevo, comienza a castigarse pensando en que perderá a este niño que le ha dado tanto cariño que cada vez que llegaba a casa, corría entusiasmado a abrazarle. Y no sabe cómo impedir que Bell le haga desaparecer. Piensa entonces que cuando su amigo vuelva a aparecer le pedirá ayuda para que Charlie no se vaya. Tiene que hacerlo, nunca se sentirá en paz consigo mismo por todo lo que ha llegado a hacer

Al día siguiente, Peter llega a la casa, agotado, después de haber estado toda la noche sin dormir ayudando a Olivia a traer a su hija al mundo. Walter le recibe preocupado. Aún tiene presente lo ocurrido con Charlie y tiene miedo que el niño descubra lo que Bell tiene planeado, aunque eso ahora queda en segundo plano, cuando ve a su hijo entrar por la puerta

- ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Cómo está Olivia?

- Bien, la he dejado descansando – responde Peter sonriendo – si la vieras Walter… lo preciosa que es mi niña… ¡y tan pequeñita!

- Como me alegra verte tan feliz

- Y tanto que lo soy… no tengo palabras para describir como me siento… ¿y Charlie?

- Durmiendo ¿Por qué?

- Quiero llevarle al hospital para que vea a su hermana ¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?

- Oh… bien… tranquilos

- ¡Papa! – exclama Charlie mientras corre hacia Peter, que le sube en brazos y le da un gran beso

- ¿Cómo está mi campeón?

- ¿y mamá? ¿Dónde está?

- en el hospital, con la hermanita ¿quieres ir a conocerla?

- Bueno – responde Charlie sin mucho entusiasmo

- ¿Qué te pasa hijo? ¿No te gusta tener una hermana?

- Si…si me gusta

- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué estás triste?

- Anoche tuvo una pesadilla – responde Walter por el niño. Piensa que si evita que Charlie cuente su versión lo olviden pronto

- Oh vaya, mi pequeño… no pasa nada hijo… mira ya pasó… dime que soñaste y así desaparecerá

- No me acuerdo

- Pues entonces ya no pasa nada…lo malo ya se ha ido

- Pero tengo miedo – afirma el niño abrazando a Peter

- No has vuelto a tener ese sueño feo ¿verdad? – pregunta Walter

- No

- Pues no te preocupes más… papá y yo estamos aquí y lo espantaremos

- Quiero ver a mamá – murmura Charlie

- Claro hijo, en cuanto te vista, te llevaré con ella – asegura Peter besándole en la cabeza

Cuando llegan al hospital. Charlie entra en la habitación en donde se encuentra Olivia, que sentada en la cama acunando a su hija

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – exclama el niño corriendo hacia su madre

- Ten cuidado hijo – advierte Peter – mamá aún tiene dolor

- No pasa nada, mi niño nunca me hace daño – responde Olivia feliz por ver a su hijo – ven cariño mío – dice mientras rodea al niño con un brazo

- Te he echado mucho de menos mami

- Yo también a ti hijo… te quiero mucho mi niño

- Ha tenido una pesadilla, por eso está tan mimoso – asegura Peter dándole un beso

- Pobrecito mío… pero ya se te ha olvidado ¿verdad?

- Si… ¡ya no tengo miedo!

- Eso es porque con mamá se te pasó todo – asegura Walter acercándose a Olivia - ¿cómo estás hija?

- Ahora que os tengo a todos aquí… estupendamente…Charlie ¿sabes quién es esta? – pregunta Olivia señalando a su bebé

- ¿la hermanita?

- Si… te presento a Elizabeth… ¿has visto que guapa es?

- Es muy pequeña – dice el niño mirando con miedo a la pequeña

- Como cuando tú naciste… así eras de chiquitín

- Y ya sabes que ahora tenemos que cuidarla mucho, mucho… ¿nos vas a ayudar hijo? – pregunta Peter acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

- ¡sí! – responde entusiasmado el niño olvidando todos sus miedos, incluso el recuerdo de haberse visto atrapado en la oscuridad sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí. Y ahora estando al lado de su madre se siente bien pues sabe que ella le protegerá de todo lo malo que le asusta


	7. Chapter 7

**El regreso de Bell**

**7**

Estuvo vigilando, esperando su oportunidad, oculto en la oscuridad. Estaba preparado, pero él era fuerte y aún más si estaba con ella. Quizás era por el vínculo que les unía. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, si no imposible romperlo, y más aun siendo tan pequeño. Tuvo que aguardar el momento, no le quedaba más remedio. Ya conocía como era eso y sabía que al final conseguiría su objetivo, siempre lo hacía. A pesar de los imprevistos. Que él continuará aquí no era lo previsto, tenía que haberse ido ya, o por lo menos permanecer en un estado de letargo. Pero no fue así. La consciencia del chico prevalecía sobre la suya, a pesar de su experiencia.

Había calculado cada variable, toda incógnita había sido despejada, menos la de Olivia. Ella era especial, él mismo la había preparado. Consideraba que sería el sujeto ideal para sus propósitos. Y lo sabía desde Jacksonville, cuando le aplicó el Cortexiphan, no sólo buscaba el soldado perfecto que combatiera contra el Otro Lado, también el modo de sobrevivir a la muerte. Cuando ella cumpliera su principal objetivo, tendría otro tan importante como el anterior. Sería su huésped, su vehículo para una nueva vida.

Pero no incluyó en la ecuación a Peter Bishop. No contaba con su intervención. Y tuvo que idear otra forma para seguir con su plan, y ese era el hijo de Olivia. Por supuesto corría el riesgo de que no fuese el adecuado, pero debía hacerlo. Y tuvo suerte, salió como esperaba a pesar de los inconvenientes. No importaba, ya lo solucionaría, tendría que esperar, hallar un punto débil. Y un día lo descubrió. Su madre no estaba allí, se encontraba en el hospital dando a luz a su segundo hijo.

Y Charlie estaba asustado, temía por su madre, así que aprovechó para salir a la superficie. Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantenerse, pero pudo disfrutar de la realidad. Sentía que tenía el control, pudo hablar con Walter incluso. Pero el chico era más poderoso y se impuso. Vuelta a la oscuridad. No le preocupaba, sabía que podía hacerlo y eso le motivó para intentarlo más veces. Eso sí, sin sus padres cerca.

Realizó cientos de pruebas, procuraba que fuera cuando el pequeño dormía. En algunas ocasiones su huésped ganaba la partida, pero de forma escandalosa. Sus padres acudían a él en medio de la noche para consolarle. Llegaron a la conclusión de que sufría de terrores nocturnos, le llevaron a un psicólogo infantil que dictaminó que sólo se trataba de algo temporal y que cuando creciera ya se le pasaría.

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía. El momento llegó cuando Charlie cumplió 7 años, ya era algo más independiente, en la medida que un niño de su edad podía serlo. Encontró el punto débil y atacó. Fue una dura lucha y al final consiguió mandarle a lo más profundo del subconsciente más profundo. Cuando notaba que se movía, que se ponía nervioso, se acercaba a él, le hablaba para calmarle, le mostraba imágenes de una vida que no vivía, y así conseguía tranquilizarle y entonces el chico volvía a dormirse.

Seguramente pensaba que se trataba de un sueño, uno muy largo. Y mientras, Bell disfrutaba todo lo que podía de su nueva existencia. Nunca se había sentido tan querido como pasaba ahora. Sus padres, los de verdad, nunca le trataron tan bien. Eran demasiado estrictos, regidos por la moral de la época. No tuvo una infancia muy feliz y ahora estaba disfrutando de verdad.

Si, Charlie tenía suerte y él se estaba aprovechando de ella. Y tenía que hacerlo bien si no lo quería perder. Se suponía que era fácil disimular con la apariencia y la voz de un niño. Lo complicado era tener que cuidar su lenguaje, no mostrar más conocimientos de los que podía poseer un pequeño de 7 años, reprimirse para no opinar en las discusiones ofreciendo sus puntos de vista, aunque en alguna ocasión se dio cuenta que se había descuidado, y Peter y Olivia le miraban extrañados, él lo solucionaba con una gran sonrisa y marchándose a jugar, era entonces cuando les oía hablar de la increíble inteligencia de su hijo y achacaban sus repentinas salidas a que podría haber heredado el alto coeficiente de inteligencia de su padre y el Cortexiphan de Olivia .

Otra cuestión era frenar su ímpetu investigador. En varias ocasiones le había pedido a su "abuelo" que le llevara algo para realizar experimentos. Aunque fuera escondido en los juegos que le llevaba, pero Peter examinaba todo lo que Walter le llevaba y si encontraba algo fuera de lugar lo requisaba y eso lograba que su viejo amigo comenzara a ponerle excusas. No quería que el padre del niño se enfadara y le impidiese visitarle.

Se conformaría con lo que tuviera. No se preocupaba, en unos años alcanzaría la adolescencia y entonces tendría más libertad para actuar. Y hasta entonces debería seguir aparentando quien no era ante sus "padres" y su hermana, la pequeña Liz, se suponía que eran buenos hermanos y lo cierto es que le estaba tomando cariño. Si, le gustaba esa familia. Había elegido bien a Olivia.

Pasan 5 años desde del nacimiento de Liz, en los que Walter, ya con 70 años, se encuentra en Massive Dynamic acompañado de Charlie, que desde hace dos se convirtió en Bell completamente, y no como pasaba antes que de vez en cuando daba alguna que otra señal de que seguía ahí. Walter siempre se ha sorprendido de que no se enterasen de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hijo, así como de su propia fortaleza para no descubrirse él mismo, porque a veces se ha sentido tan angustiado que tenía ganas de gritarlo, de confesar su grave error, pero ha resistido por temor a perderlos. Y ahora que Charlie está de vacaciones escolares, sus padres le han permitido viajar hasta Nueva York para visitar a su abuelo

- ¿Y bien Charlie? – pregunta Astrid, ahora Vicepresidenta de Massive Dynamic - ¿Qué te parece todo?

- Muy chulo – responde el niño – todo es alucinante

- Me alegro que te guste tanto… ahora me voy a una reunión, pero nos vemos luego… estás guapísimo Charlie... tus padres pueden estar orgullosos de ti – dice mientras revuelve el pelo del niño para marcharse seguidamente

- Que manía tiene de despeinarme – asegura el chico – venga, Walter ¿Por qué no quieres que nos quedemos solos?


	8. Chapter 8

**El regreso de Bell**

**8**

- ¿qué? Bueno… no lo sé… no me he dado cuenta

- Yo si… es como si no quisieras estar conmigo a solas

- Te equivocas Bell, sí que quiero…

- ¿y bien?

- ¿Recuerdas que concertamos que si Peter y Olivia tenían otro hijo… yo… le ocuparía?

- Si… y ya que estamos aquí, podemos preparar los imanes del alma. En casa no tengo los elementos necesarios y no creo que sea buena idea pedírselos a mamá…digo a Olivia

- Sobre eso… no quiero hacerlo

- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… ya sé que Liz es una niña, pero eso no tiene por qué amedrentarte… verás las cosas de otra perspectiva. Algo bastante interesante si lo piensas

- No es por eso… ni quiero perjudicar a mi nieta

- Pero no le harás ningún daño… mira a Charlie

- Por eso mismo… no es él… no eres mi nieto…y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte permitido que ocupases su cuerpo

- Vaya, así que se trata de eso – murmura CharlieBell - ¿Quieres que me vaya y abandone a tu nieto?

- Pero… ¿él sigue ahí?

- Por supuesto… aunque se encuentra en estado de reposo, no es consciente de nada de lo que ocurre

- ¿y no pasará como cuando ocupaste a Olivia? ¿No corre el riesgo de desaparecer? ¿De morir?

- Sorprendentemente no… eso mismo pensaba yo, pero el chico es muy fuerte. Supongo que será por el Cortexiphan de su madre… forma parte de su genética

- ¿Y puedes marcharte?

- Lo veo muy complicado, ya que mi consciencia está intrínsecamente unida al chico… No puedo calcular las consecuencias para ambos

- Sé que es algo duro… pero me gustaría recuperar a mi nieto

- Pensé que eras mi amigo, que querías que volviésemos a trabajar juntos

- Lo sé, lo se… pero echo de menos a Charlie, era un niño tan cariñoso y tan bueno, que me da miedo perderle… Se lo debo a Peter y Olivia

- Pero ellos no saben nada de lo que pasa… se disimular muy bien… aunque casi me pillaron un día, menos mal que lo achacaron a mi coeficiente de inteligencia…eso sí, dijeron que era un niño reviejo, y eso me molestó un poco

**- **Si…bueno… pero Belly, no puedo soportar estar delante de ellos, me siento tan mal, tan culpable, que no disfruto de mi familia

- Pero sabes que ocurriría si se lo cuentas…

- Me odiarían… me alejarían de su lado – se lamenta Walter

- ¿Y sufrir en silencio no es un pequeño precio comparado con eso?

- Les quiero mucho… por supuesto que no se lo diré, pero también quiero a Charlie ¿no puedes comprender eso? Bell, tenemos que pensar en la forma de recuperar al chico. Me gustaría tenerle conmigo, por lo menos antes de morir

- No seas exagerado Walter… sólo tienes 70 años y si quisieras podrías volver a ser joven…mírame a mí, tengo toda la vida por delante

- Por favor Bell, por los viejos tiempos

- Me encuentro muy bien en este cuerpo… es un chico de 9 años con una salud excelente. Puede que me lo piense….Tienes que comprender que es una excelente segunda oportunidad para disfrutar lo que no pude en mi anterior vida. Conservo todos mis conocimientos con la posibilidad de adquirir muchos más, teniendo la experiencia previa para evitar cometer los mismos errores. ¿Es que no lo ves Walter? Podemos alcanzar grandes metas. Plantearnos un objetivo y concentrarnos en él sin dudarlo

- Eso está muy bien – replica Walter – pero no somos quienes para jugar con la vida de los demás, lo he comprendido en estos últimos años. Mira a lo que nos llevó nuestra ambición.

- Más bien lo que logró tu irresponsabilidad… ¿pero no se solucionó ya todo? ¿Por qué volver a eso?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, para no cometer los mismos errores… Utilizamos a Olivia… no volvamos a hacerlo

- Ella ya cumplió su objetivo… ahora vive una vida feliz y tranquila con su familia. No es necesario que intervenga en nada más

- Sí, claro. Ella no, pero ¿y Charlie? Lo que hemos hecho es volver a repetir la historia. Y para mayor burla en la piel de alguien a quien ama…su hijo.

- Sólo es coincidencia… se encontraba en el lugar apropiado en el momento justo

- Querrás decir en el momento equivocado… tú no la conoces como yo… es una persona increíble, que se entrega sin pedir nada a cambio. No quiero que viva en un engaño

- Nunca sabrá por mí que no soy quien piensa, aunque si lo miras bien, en realidad soy su hijo

- No, no lo eres, nunca lo serás, por mucho que la consideres como madre. No eres aquel niño que cambió su vida, que lo hizo con todos nosotros

- sobrevaloras a ese crio… sólo es un niño. Pero si quieres que lo intentemos, a pesar de los riesgos… tendríamos que ponernos ya a estudiar la forma, supongo que seguirás conservando mis archivos

- ¡Claro! Gracias Belly… Sabía que comprenderías lo importante que esto para mí – responde Walter entusiasmado. Puede que por una vez tenga cierta esperanza para recuperar la paz interior que desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido


	9. Chapter 9

**El regreso de Bell**

**9**

Peter y Olivia acuden al hospital general de Nueva York. Astrid les ha avisado que Walter ha sufrido un infarto y que se encuentra en urgencias en estado crítico

- Sólo tiene 75 años – murmura Olivia angustiada. Peter la abraza intentando consolarla a ella y buscando tranquilizarse él mismo

- ya verás cómo sólo se trata de un susto. Seguro que de un momento a otro saldrá por esa puerta tan tranquilo

- Cómo me gustaría que fuera así… no quiero perderle Peter

- No pasará cariño… Walter no nos va a dejar tan fácil… es un cabezota

- ¿y Astrid? – pregunta Olivia

- Ha ido a buscar a los niños… Walter quería verles antes de… los quiere tanto que… - balbucea Peter

- Antes de morir ¿no?

- No pensemos en eso… recuerda lo feliz que ha sido desde que nació Charlie

- ¿familiares de Walter Bishop? – pregunta un médico. Peter sale a su encuentro, nervioso por lo que pueda haber ocurrido

- Soy su hijo…y mi esposa ¿qué… qué es lo que pasa?

- El señor Bishop quiere verles… pueden entrar, pero por favor sean breves y no le cansen

- Si por supuesto… gracias – responde Peter

Dentro de la sala de cuidados intensivos. Walter se encuentra postrado en la cama. Olivia siente como si se quedara sin aire para respirar. Nunca le ha visto tan desvalido y más aún cuando vuelve la mirada hacia ellos y comienza a sollozar

- Tranquilo Walter… todo está bien – le consuela Olivia tomándole de la mano y acariciándole el pelo

- Olivia – susurra – perdóname

- No hay nada que perdonar… ya está todo olvidado.

- No, no… no por el Cortexiphan

- No importa lo que sea… no te esfuerces… tienes que recuperarte

- Es por Charlie – acierta a decir Walter

- ¿cómo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Charlie? – pregunta Peter acercándose

- Charlie…es Bell

- No… no entiendo – titubea Olivia

- Cuando Bell y yo descubrimos que estabas embarazada pensamos en…

- No sigas… no puedes haber hecho eso – asegura Olivia soltando la mano de Walter y dando un paso hacia atrás

- Lo siento – susurra Walter

- No puedo creerte… mi hijo no… - dice Olivia mientras se marcha de allí

- Eres increíble – asegura Peter furioso – No podías dejarnos vivir tranquilos ¿Por qué nos odias tanto?

- No… Peter… no os odio – balbucea Walter

- Creíamos que habías cambiado… y has estado riéndote de nosotros durante todos estos años… nosotros te queríamos Walter – dice para irse inmediatamente, dejando a su padre pidiendo perdón con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fuera, Peter se encuentra a Olivia, sentada, reclinada sobre sí misma, ocultando su cara con su mano. Se sienta a su lado, y acaricia su espalda con delicadeza. Sabe que no puede hacer nada, que es inútil encontrar un consuelo para lo que acaban de descubrir

- ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? – Se pregunta Olivia angustiada - ¿por qué nos pasa todo a nosotros?

- No lo sé – murmura Peter – no comprendo como pude estar tan ciego

- Yo tenía que haber visto algo… era mi hijo… ¿Cómo no pude verlo?

- Yo sospechaba algo cuando nos dijo que estabas embarazada… tenía que haber insistido, pero…

- No te culpes… pasaron tantas cosas después que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Hablar con Charlie… o con quiera que sea…que se vaya

- No me cabe en la cabeza que mi niño… no, no puedo ni decirlo… es que es tan difícil de aceptar que mi hijo no es quien creía que era… ¿habrá sido siempre Bell?

- Estoy seguro de que no… no concibo que aquel niño que se refugiaba en mis brazos cuando tenía miedo fuera otra persona

En ese momento llega Astrid, que al verlos tan angustiados se piensa lo peor

- ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿Walter…?

- ¿Y Charlie? ¿Dónde está? – pregunta Olivia levantándose

- Con Liz… sacando un sándwich de la máquina… pero ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Astrid mientras ve como Olivia sale disparada sin responder a su pregunta.

- ¿puedes llevarte a la niña de aquí? – pregunta Peter

- Claro… como queráis… ¿pero qué…?

- Ya te lo explicaré, ahora por favor… Liz – responde él marchándose

Olivia dobla la esquina y se encuentra con sus hijos hablando amigablemente. Por un momento tiene la sensación que todo lo que está pasando ha sido un mal sueño, que Walter pudiera muy bien estar alucinando y que ese chico que tiene delante es su hijo, al que ama con todo su corazón y por el que daría la vida. Pero de repente, él la mira y ve en su rostro algo diferente, un gesto que el recuerda a aquel otro que creía haber olvidado.


	10. Chapter 10

**El regreso de Bell**

**10**

**-** ¡Tú! – Exclama Olivia enfadada - ¡ven aquí! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- ¿mamá? ¿Qué… que pasa? – pregunta Charlie confuso

- se quién eres… Walter me lo ha dicho. Quiero hablar contigo a solas…

- mamá – responde asustada Liz - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así con Charlie?

- Tranquila hija – la calma Peter – ve con tía Astrid

- Pero… pero…

- No pasa nada Liz… venga, tenemos que tratar algo con tu hermano ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero Charlie no ha hecho nada malo – protesta la niña

- Ven cariño – le dice Astrid llevándosela de la mano

- Bien… ya no están ¿cómo lo habéis descubierto? – pregunta Charlie desafiante

- Walter… lo acaba de confesar – responde Olivia sorprendida por su descaro

- Mira que le dije a ese viejo tarado que se callase ¿se ha muerto ya?

- Esto es increíble – prorrumpe Peter – te daría una paliza si no fuese porque estas en ese cuerpo

- En mi defensa debo señalar que tu hijo sigue aquí, conmigo

- ¿Charlie está vivo? – pregunta Olivia con voz temblorosa

- Si… es un chico muy testarudo… quizás sea porque se parece a ti Olive

- No me llames así, no tienes derecho – responde ella intentando reprimir la furia que siente en su interior – te ordeno que te vayas y dejes a mi hijo solo

- Espera cariño… ¿y cómo está Charlie? ¿Sabe todo lo que está pasando? ¿Desde cuando eres tú?

- muchas preguntas… pero te puedo decir que se encuentra en un estado de reposo, dormido absolutamente. No se entera de nada… y más o menos se encuentra así desde los 7 años ¿qué me vaya? Puedo morir… ¿permitiríais eso?

- ¿y crees que me importa lo que te pase? – responde Olivia

- ¿Y qué Charlie quedara en coma? ¿Harías eso con tu hijo?

- Espero por tu bien que no suceda eso

- No te preocupes… hace unos años, Walter me pidió que encontrase la forma para abandonar a tu hijo y te informo que hay una solución... Aunque no puedo asegurar un resultado positivo para Charlie y no me refiero al coma

- ¿entonces? – pregunta Peter confuso

- Podría no volver… no despertar simplemente

- En ese caso tenemos la opción de ir a buscarle… como hicimos con Olivia

- Charlie no está perdido ni escondido… Sólo está dormido… no sería necesario

- Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi hijo. No me importaría ir a despertarle yo misma

- Eres muy impulsiva Olive. Pero ¿Por qué no esperas a que me vaya? Tu hijo despertará de igual forma

- ¿Por qué decías entonces que podía quedar en coma?

- Apelaba a tu buena voluntad, a tu instinto de buena samaritana

- ¿acaso lo has tenido tú con mi hijo? ¿Con un niño inocente? – pregunta Olivia cada vez más indignada

- Lo mejor es que acabemos con esto cuanto antes – asegura Peter

- Entonces vayamos a Massive Dynamic. Allí está todo lo necesario… ¿me podéis llevar? Es que aún no tengo permiso de conducir… lastima… tenía ganas de sacármelo – dice mientras se pone en marcha bajo la furiosa mirada de Peter y Olivia.

En un laboratorio de Massive Dynamic, Charlie se encuentra recostado en una camilla, rodeado de cables y sensores mientras Brandon le coloca los últimos sensores

- ¿En qué consiste el procedimiento? – pregunta Peter observando cada movimiento

- Sencillo… mi consciencia será convertida en un mapa de datos y trasladada al sistema informático del edificio

- Pero eso ya lo intentasteis cuando ocupaste a Olivia

- Aunque en aquella ocasión se trataba de una simulación… nuestro plan era otro

- Una pregunta – interrumpe Olivia - no habréis hecho lo mismo con Liz ¿verdad?

- Lo cierto es que nos lo planteamos, pero Walter se arrepintió… por cierto ¿Cómo está?

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa – responde Olivia

- Pobre… siempre ha temido este momento… quería morirse con la conciencia tranquila

- Y tendrá suerte si eso llega a pasar… pero me temo que no va a ser así – contesta Peter con tono amargo

- Sé que nada de lo que diga hará que perdonéis a Walter pero…

- No, no lo hará… así que no te molestes – replica Olivia incomoda - ¿podemos empezar ya de una vez?

- Si – responde Brandon – ya está preparado todo

- ¿y cómo pasarán los datos de Bell al ordenador? – pregunta Peter

- Por medio de terapia electro convulsiva

- O sea un electroshock – asegura Peter frunciendo el ceño

- ¿afectará eso en alguna forma a mi hijo? – pregunta Oliva preocupada

- No se preocupe – responde Brandon – no le pasará nada, quizás una ligera pérdida de memoria, pero será temporal

- Aunque eso no es nada ¿verdad? – Responde Olivia amargamente – comparado con los 7 años que ha perdido


	11. Chapter 11

**El regreso de Bell**

**11**

- Entonces… esto… ¿puedo comenzar con el procedimiento? – pregunta Brandon a Peter y Olivia

- No los mires a ellos… yo soy quien va a sufrir la descarga – gruñe CharlieBell

- Pero nosotros somos sus padres- replica Peter – sí, Brandon, por favor

- Me gustaría recomendarles que esperasen fuera

- ¿Para qué hagáis un truco de los vuestros? No, ni hablar… no me fio de vosotros – responde Olivia tajante

- les advierto que no será algo agradable

- No te preocupes por nosotros… procura que Bell salga de nuestro hijo de una vez por todas

- Está bien… yo ya les avisé – asegura Brandon mientras baja una palanca. En ese momento Charlie comienza a convulsionarse violentamente. Olivia angustiada se cubre la boca con la mano para evitar gritar. Peter la abraza, siente todo el dolor que puede estar sufriendo su hijo y lamenta profundamente todo el daño que le han hecho, aunque sea indirectamente

- Creo que con esto será suficiente – asegura Brandon terminando la sesión – veamos el ordenador… estupendo… está transmitiendo los datos

- ¿Cuánto durará?

- Es mucha información… creo que en media hora habremos terminado

- ¿y qué pasará mientras tanto con mi hijo?

- Por ahora, lo recomendable es que siga dormido… para que la descarga de datos no se corrompa

- No me importa la maldita descarga de datos – responde bruscamente Olivia – quiero a mi hijo de vuelta ya

- Pero… pero… si interrumpimos el proceso… puede perjudicarle aún más – balbucea Brandon

- ¿eso puede pasar? – pregunta Olivia mirando a Peter

- Lo mejor es que esperemos – afirma él acariciándole la espalda – vamos a tomar un café mientras tanto

- No, no quiero dejarle solo – replica Olivia angustiada

- Puede quedarse – responde Brandon – pero no se acerque… es preferible evitar cualquier estimulo externo… por lo menos suyo – asegura señalando a Olivia

- ¿Ni siquiera tocar su mano?

- Nada… ¿Por qué no van a tomar ese café? Su hijo estará bien, no se preocupe

- No le dejaré contigo a solas – responde furiosa Olivia – tú eres como ellos… seguro que sabías lo que estaba pasando

- Olivia… tranquila… ven conmigo – le pide Peter tomándola del brazo – vamos a sentarnos aquí a esperar ¿de acuerdo?

- sí, si… lo siento pero me pone enferma todo esto, comprender que sólo somos juguetes en sus manos… y que ni siquiera les importa el bienestar de un niño

- Lo se… yo estoy tan furioso como tú

- No he sido una buena madre, no he sabido proteger a mi hijo

- Al contrario, lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido

- Quería que fuese una persona normal, sin traumas como los que tuvimos nosotros… y ahora puede que quede en coma y si tenemos suerte de que despierte, que se vea afectado de alguna forma por lo que ha pasado. Ya no será el mismo… nos odiará Peter

- No, no creo que ocurra eso… procuraremos compensarle todo el daño que le han hecho. Somos su familia, nunca estará solo, tú y yo estaremos ahí para ayudarle

- Si… eso es cierto… no sé qué haría sin ti… eres mi mayor apoyo – afirma Olivia mirándole fijamente a los ojos, siempre ha encontrado tranquilidad en la mirada de Peter y ahora es lo que más necesita

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, junto a nuestros hijos – responde Peter pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su mujer – os quiero y no podría soportar vivir sin vosotros

- Con lo felices que hemos sido durante estos 15 años… todo va a cambiar

- En absoluto… seguiremos siéndolo… a pesar de todo lo que está pasando… será difícil olvidar pero estoy seguro que lo que vivamos a partir de ahora conseguirá que lo apartemos en un rincón

- No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre logras animarme, pero ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? Con tu padre…

- Sabes que no es mi padre… - responde Peter taciturno – si lo he considerado así durante estos años, acaba de perder el poco respeto que podía tenerle… No, no creo que pueda volver a mirarle a la cara nunca más

- Yo no sé si podré perdonarle alguna vez

- No tendrás que hacerlo, porque, en el caso de que se recupere, no volveremos a verle

- Me pregunto cómo vamos a explicarle a Liz todo esto… ella adora a su abuelo

- Encontraremos la forma… es una niña inteligente, sabrá comprender

- Eso espero – asegura suspirando Olivia - ¿no está tardando mucho? Dijo media hora… ¡Oye! ¡Brandon! ¿Cuándo va a terminar?


	12. Chapter 12

**El regreso de Bell**

**12**

- En un minuto estará listo… la transferencia va mejor de lo que esperaba – asegura Brandon mirando la pantalla de un ordenador

- ¿y cuando sabremos cómo está mi hijo?

- ¿Ve esos sensores en su cabeza? Nos mostraran su actividad cerebral después de que Bell le haya abandonado. Y con lo que indique su electro entonces actuaremos en consecuencia

- ¿y qué hará? ¿Otro electroshock?

- No… Bell ideó un estimulador cerebral

- ¿y cómo podemos estar seguros que no es otro de sus trucos?

- Tendrán que fiarse… Puedo asegurarles que Bell no tiene intención de volver a ocupar otro cuerpo

- ME CONFORMO CON MI NUEVA UBICACIÓN – Asegura una voz procedente del ordenador

- ¡Funcionó! Bienvenido señor Bell ¿está todo bien?

- AFIRMATIVO. DESDE AQUÍ PUEDO CONTROLARLO TODO. INCLUSO REALIZAR MIS PROPIOS EXPERIMENTOS

- Esto es fantástico – murmura Peter con fastidio – ahora es como Terminator

- EN ABSOLUTO – responde Bell – NO QUIERO DOMINAR EL MUNDO. SOLO MEJORARLO

- El señor Bell no tiene acceso al exterior, está limitado a la intranet de la empresa

- no me importa – interrumpe Olivia – yo sólo quiero recuperar a mi hijo… así que por favor

- Si, ya voy… tranquila – responde Brandon con desgana – señor, me gustaría hablar con usted después

- POR SUPUESTO… POR CIERTO, TAMBIÉN PUEDO HACER LLAMADAS Y EN EL HOSPITAL ME HAN DICHO QUE WALTER SIGUE VIVO, ME PARECE UNA GRAN NOTICIA ¡OH! ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡PUEDO ESTAR EN TODAS PARTES! HASTA PRONTO OLIVIA, HA SIDO UN PLACER TENERTE COMO MADRE, ERES UNA BUENA PERSONA. LO MISMO DIGO DE TI, PETER. HASTA PRONTO

- Si…Bien… pues ahora le inyectare a Charlie el contenido de esta jeringuilla… como ya les he dicho se trata de un compuesto que servirá para estimular su consciencia para que despierte pues en realidad su cerebro ha estado funcionando constantemente… y eso nos viene bien… no habrá efectos físicos sobre el chico

- ¿podría quedar en coma?

- Es un riesgo probable. En el caso de que no recuperarse la consciencia sería lo mismo que permanecer en estado vegetativo

- ¿podría suceder eso? ¿Qué no despertara? ¿Por qué?

- Existirían varios factores… que se encuentre cómodo en ese estado, que no quiera volver

- ¿conoce el procedimiento de Bell para viajar al interior de la mente?

- Y SI NO LO CONOCE ÉL, YO TENGO TODA LA INFORMACIÓN. PERO NO ES RECOMENDABLE COMO YA OS DIJE EN EL HOSPITAL – interrumpe Bell desde el ordenador

- Pero no podemos dejar que Charlie…

- LO MEJOR ES QUE TU HIJO DESPIERTE POR SI SOLO. SED PACIENTES. Y SI EN UNOS DIAS CHARLIE NO REACCIONA, YO MISMO OS GUIARE EN EL VIAJE… EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PISO 20 ESTAN REALIZANDO UN EXPERIMENTO INTERESANTE. ¡NINA ACABA DE LLEGAR! NO ME MOLESTEIS EN UN RATO, ESTARÉ OCUPADO

- ¿y no podemos desenchufarle? – pregunta Peter

- ¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser… - responde Brandon ofendido

- Por favor… sigamos con mi hijo…- asegura Olivia nerviosa - ¿entonces su cerebro no está dañado?

- Así es… no tendrá problemas para andar, hablar o moverse. No requerirá de reaprendizaje alguno

- pero ha estado dormido 7 años

- Si, y quizás, cuando despierte, se encuentre desorientado. Su cerebro será el de un muchacho de 14 años. Puede que haya un desajuste al principio, pero enseguida se compensará… Así que la decisión es suya ¿le aplico el estimulador?

- Si… hazlo de una vez – ordena Olivia, se siente agotada y lo único que quiere es marcharse de aquel lugar lo antes posible y no volver jamás

- ¿y cuando despertará? – pregunta Peter mientras Brandon le inyecta en el brazo a Charlie

- No lo sé… quizás horas…días… depende del grado de inconsciencia en el este inmerso

- Me gustaría llevarle a un hospital – sugiere Olivia

- Como quiera, aquí ya no podemos hacer otra cosa que vigilar sus constantes vitales

- Está bien – asegura Peter – iré a prepararlo todo

- Mientras yo me quedaré aquí con Charlie – afirma Olivia sujetando la mano del chico y besándole en la frente – te quiero hijo, no te preocupes… yo estoy aquí contigo… no tengas miedo cariño. Todo saldrá bien.


	13. Chapter 13

**El regreso de Bell**

**13**

En el hospital general de Nueva York, Olivia se encuentra sentada al lado de la cama de su hijo. Han pasado varios días y Charlie sigue sin despertar. Peter entra en la habitación, se acerca a su mujer, se inclina sobre ella y la besa en la cabeza

-¿Ya has llevado a Liz al colegio? – pregunta ella mientras se despereza agotada

- Si… aunque protestando… quería venir a ver a su hermano… le he dicho que podrá venir después… aún no entiende por qué se encuentra así, como de un momento a otro… Y la verdad, ya no sé qué decirle

- Y cómo explicarle que un loco se había apoderado de Charlie…pero tendremos que contarle algo…

- ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Has dormido algo?

- No, no he podido…no mientras él esté así… ¿y tú que tal?

- Igual… no puedo dejar de pensar en Charlie… aunque a diferencia de esta silla incomoda, tengo una cama

- también tengo algo parecido… - asegura Olivia señalando un sofá que hay en la habitación

- De todas formas hoy me quedaré yo… ¿Qué te parece?

- No Peter… no puedo irme de su lado…

- Tienes que descansar o si no llegaras a enfermar

- ¿y si despierta y no estoy?

- Ya sabes que te avisaré… venga… ¿Por qué no te vas a casa un rato?

- No… me echaré en el sofá un rato…luego iré a buscar a Liz a la salida del colegio… no quiero que piense que no me preocupo por ella

- Ella no piensa así… sabe por todo lo que estás pasando, me pregunta continuamente por ti… te quiere mucho

- Si, nuestra hija es asombrosa… por cierto ha venido Astrid… Walter está mejorando y quiere vernos

- Supongo que le habrás dicho que ya no queremos saber nada de él

- Sí. Y más o menos lo ha comprendido… sobre todo después de ver a Charlie… se ha puesto a llorar… se siente culpable

- Ella no tiene nada que ver… aunque en cierto modo tiene razón. Todos somos culpables… por haber confiado en Walter… ¿me perdonaras alguna vez Olivia? – pregunta Peter sorprendiendo a la mujer

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que te hemos hecho… por haberte involucrado en nuestros problemas

- Tú no has hecho nada de eso

- Pero Walter si… y me siento responsable por eso

- No cariño, eso no es así… tú también eres víctima de su irresponsabilidad

- Pero si no fuera por mí… no te encontrarías con este problema ahora

- Peter, lo único que has hecho es darme dos hijos maravillosos y 15 años de felicidad… y quiero continuar así, no sé qué nos deparará el futuro, pero estoy segura que estaremos juntos para afrontarlo – asegura Olivia tomando la mano de Peter

- Tienes razón… lo mejor es olvidar a Walter… no quiero volver a pensar en él, ya me siento mal por el simple hecho de mencionarlo – dice mientras acaricia el pelo de su hijo

- Charlie se recuperará, ya verás como si – asegura Olivia tocando su espalda. Peter sonríe amargamente y se inclina para besar al chico en la frente

- Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – le susurra al oído. Olivia observa la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, siente que a pesar del duro golpe sufrido por su familia ellos siguen unidos, puede que incluso más que antes. De repente, algo llama su atención, un movimiento en la mano de Charlie

- ¡mira Peter! ¡Parece que está despertando! – Exclama Olivia acercándose a su hijo – Charlie, hijo… estamos aquí… cariño, no tengas miedo

- ¿mamá? – Pregunta el niño sin abrir los ojos aún - ¿mamá?

- Si cariño… estoy aquí… y papá también – afirma Olivia emocionada al ver como Charlie abre los ojos y sonríe al verla

- Mamá… ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta mirándolo todo con curiosidad

- En un hospital… pero no te preocupes… todo está bien… no te pasa nada malo – afirma Peter feliz

- Esto es raro – acierta a decir Charlie

- ¿el que hijo? – pregunta Olivia preocupada

- él no está aquí

- Si… se ha ido… ahora estás tú solo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No lo sé… él siempre ha estado ahí… es como si faltara algo

- No te preocupes…esa sensación pasará… ya verás cómo te sientes mejor en un tiempo

- Menos mal… no me dejaba estar con vosotros

- ¿te hacía daño? –

- No…bueno… no era así… pero no le tenía miedo… era más débil que yo… pero al final me ganó… os llamé pero no me oíais

- Lo siento hijo, no sabíamos nada… nunca me lo perdonaré

- no te pongas triste mamá… no estoy enfadado

- Gracias hijo – responde Olivia sonriendo. Se siente feliz por tener a Charlie con ella, pero a la vez un tremendo sentimiento de culpa por no haber visto las señales de lo que estaba pasando. Intentará de todas formas que su hijo no se dé cuenta.

- ¿y qué es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunta Peter


	14. Chapter 14

**El regreso de Bell**

**14**

**-** Puesno lo sé… es todo muy raro… es como si hubiera estado viviendo en un sueño… Recuerdo que un día estaba comiendo un bocadillo de crema de cacahuete que me preparó el abuelo y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro… y te llamaba, mamá… y no viniste… no llores mami…ahora lo entiendo todo… él me lo contó… me dijo que me durmiera que no pasaba nada

- ¿Te hablaba? – pregunta extrañado Peter

- A veces él me dejaba ver lo que pasaba… por eso sé que ahora soy más mayor… que ya no tengo 7 años

- eso es terrible hijo – asegura Olivia angustiada – pero ya estás con nosotros… y eres tú y nadie más… no supe protegerte antes, y te aseguro que nada ni nadie te volverá a hacer daño… puedes confiar en mi

- Gracias mami… pero creo que voy a estar bien… además quiero ser un niño normal – asegura logrando que sus padres sonrían

- Y lo serás hijo… vamos a procurar que así sea – afirma Peter revolviéndole el pelo

- ¿puedo ver al abuelo?

- Cuando te recuperes – asegura Olivia intentando aplazar el asunto. Piensa que con el tiempo podrá resolver, convencer a su hijo que Walter no es buena persona, y más aún después del daño que les ha hecho

EPILOGO

En el 19 cumpleaños de Charlie, Olivia abraza a su hijo para felicitarle. Está orgullosa y feliz por verle convertido en todo un hombre, con un futuro prometedor y más aún después de lo que pasó hace ya 5 años. Llegó a pensar que este momento nunca llegaría y se emociona cuando recuerda lo que bien que evolucionó. Volvieron a ser la familia feliz que creía que había perdido, la que pensaba que había tenido y luego resultó ser una farsa, con la diferencia que ahora es real.

- Como sigas creciendo no voy ni a poder darte un beso… ya eres tan alto como tu padre – afirma Olivia acariciando la cara de Charlie

- Eso nunca pasará, mamá… y si ocurre yo me agacharé, siempre estaré ahí para ti– responde el chico con una gran sonrisa

- ¿y qué quieres por tu cumpleaños hijo? – pregunta Peter abrazándole a su vez

- Que perdonéis al abuelo – responde Charlie

- No, ya sabes todo lo que te hizo… estuvimos a punto de perderte por su culpa– responde Olivia

- Pero no pasó y el abuelo os necesita… os echa mucho de menos

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No os enfadéis, pero suelo visitarle muy a menudo… incluso tengo pensado irme a vivir con él para que no esté tan solo

- ¿Por qué Charlie puede visitar al abuelo y yo no? – pregunta enfadada Liz

- las ventajas de vivir en la universidad – responde Charlie guiñándole un ojo a su hermana

- Porque tu hermano no sabe a lo que se arriesga…y no lo sabíamos…de todas formas tú tienes 15 años y eres mi hija…- responde Olivia taciturna

- ¿Y? – pregunta ofendida la niña

- Tu abuelo tiene la extraña manía de experimentar con todo lo que esté relacionado conmigo... y no quiero que te pase nada

- Pero yo quiero verle – protesta Liz

- No te preocupes, yo te llevaré – asegura Charlie

- ¡oh sí! Por favor mami – ruega la niña a su madre – con lo que te quiero yo ¿y no vas a dejarme? ¡Y a ti también te quiero papi! – dice dando un beso a Peter que mira a Olivia con resignación

- Pero Liz, hija… ya te hemos contado que…- dice Olivia intentando convencerla

- El abuelo no va a intentar nada… ya aprendió la lección… ¿has visto que yo sea diferente? - pregunta Charlie besando a su madre

- Pues no lo sé, ya no vives con nosotros y… - responde Olivia consiguiendo una mirada interrogativa del chico –… la condición es que no aceptes ninguna comida o bebida que te ofrezca

- ¡vale! ¡Si es que sois los mejores! ¡Gracias mamá! ¡Voy a cambiarme! ¡Os quiero! – exclama mientras se marcha

- ¿cuidarás de ella? Por favor hijo

- Por supuesto que sí… y por cierto… el abuelo no ha hecho nada conmigo…sigo siendo yo, no hay nadie más… no tienes que preocuparte

- ¿y cómo estar seguros? Con Walter no podemos fiarnos de nada

- Mírame a los ojos… ¿piensas que no soy yo? ¿Qué no soy tu hijo?

- Sé que lo eres – responde Olivia cabizbaja – No supe distinguirte cuando… – Se interrumpe, aún le duele no haberse dado cuenta que Bell era quien ocupaba a su pequeño - … pero ahora estoy segura que tú eres mi Charlie

- pues confía en mi… el abuelo se siente tan triste, tan mal por todo lo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida que los remordimientos le están comiendo por dentro, y ni siquiera mis visitas o la presencia de Astrid le animan. Lamenta profundamente haberos perdido y siempre está hablando de vosotros y lo hace llorando

- Tiene a Bell, por él arriesgó tu vida, perdiste tu infancia por eso – interviene Peter


	15. Chapter 15

**El regreso de Bell**

**15**

- Si, lo sé, y a pesar de eso, no lo siento así, tengo recuerdos de esos años, aunque son difusos, el abuelo piensa que las vivencias de Bell se almacenaron en mi cerebro y me sirven ahora como si fueran míos… Y sobre Bell, ahora sólo sirve para recordar viejos tiempos, más o menos, por qué ya ha perdido la poca humanidad que tenía y si el abuelo le pregunta algo, recita la respuesta como la máquina que es…Se ha convertido en una gran base de datos… - asegura Charlie mientras Peter y Olivia se quedan callados – tiene 80 años y no se encuentra muy bien, creo que se merece un poco de tranquilidad y vuestra ausencia hace que se torture cada día

- tienes que comprender como nos sentimos nosotros – asegura Peter tomando la mano de Olivia que continua en silencio

- Y claro que entiendo que habéis superado duras pruebas a lo largo de vuestra vida, que todo está relacionado con el abuelo, y que en otras ocasiones le habéis perdonado y también os fallado y comprendo que por eso nos protegéis, que lo que me pasó a mí fue algo imperdonable, pero también hizo todo lo posible por recuperarme, convenció a Bell para que se marchara, porque me quería, porque sabía que había hecho mal… e intentó corregirlo… y estoy aquí… y sigo siendo vuestro hijo y tengo una vida que pienso disfrutar

- ¡ya estoy aquí! – Interrumpe Liz - ¿podemos irnos ya Charlie?

- Claro, venga… No os preocupéis ¿vale? volveremos temprano – dice besando a su madre

- Si… Y Charlie… dile a Walter que puede que vayamos a visitarle la semana que viene- afirma mientras mira a Peter que hace una ligera inclinación de cabeza confirmando las palabras de su mujer

- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Se va a poner muy contento! – Exclama Charlie abrazando a sus padres – vamos hermanita ¡tenemos que darle una gran noticia al abuelo! – asegura mientras toma la mano de Liz y se marchan corriendo

- ¿crees que he hecho bien? – pregunta Olivia cuando se han quedado solos

- Supongo que si… quizás es hora de darle una nueva oportunidad

- Será duro… volver a encontrarse con él – asegura Olivia tomando la mano de Peter que baja la mirada. Ella entonces le acaricia el mentón con delicadeza

- Aunque ya hemos pasado por esto otras veces…y todo se solucionó con algún discurso de disculpa, pero ahora es diferente jugó con mi hijo, y yo daría la vida por él

- A veces me sorprendo de lo bien que se recuperó, temí que tuviese más problemas que unas pesadillas

- Me recuerda a ti, tiene una gran fortaleza para recuperarse…

- Por lo menos ha heredado algo bueno – afirma Olivia sonriendo

- y no olvides ese gran corazón que me tiene enamorado – asegura Peter acariciándole la mejilla

- Quizás por ese me respeten tan poco los chicos. Mira que caso me han hecho

- ¡Para nada! – Exclama Peter riéndose – ¡Te adoran! Eres la mejor madre del mundo

- Tu sí que eres perfecto y el marido ideal… Supongo que hemos sido buenos padres, a pesar de los contratiempos

- Al menos lo hemos intentado… siempre hemos procurado conseguir lo mejor para ellos, tratarles con el respeto que se merecen

- Quizás mimarles demasiado… pero no puedo evitarlo, son mis niños

- ¡Mira el niño de 1´90! – se ríe Peter mientras abraza a Olivia

- Para mí siempre será mi pequeño – responde Olivia frunciendo los labios – aún recuerdo la primera vez que le tuve en brazos o cuando vino al hospital el día que nació Liz, me buscaba para pedirme ayuda y yo no supe entenderle

- No pienses más en eso cariño, no podíamos saberlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo

- Lo se… pero cada noche me despierto y comienzo a darle vueltas a todos esos momentos en que Charlie no era él, intentando descifrar cada palabra, cada gesto que podía haberle delatado

- A mí me pasó lo mismo durante algunos meses, pero decidí que no podía seguir así, que nuestro hijo ya se había recuperado y teníamos toda una vida por delante para compensar eso que perdimos

- Si, quizás yo deba hacer lo mismo, y puede que el encuentro con Walter sirva para conseguirlo

- Sería como saldar una cuenta pendiente

- Exacto, quizás en cierta forma, me sienta culpable por haberme enfadado con él. Le apartamos de nuestra vida sin escuchar sus razones. Ya has oído a Charlie, hizo todo lo posible por rectificar su error

- Error que cometió en un principio. No, Olivia, se merecía nuestro desprecio… que hayamos decidido volver a acercarnos a él es porque el tiempo que ha pasado puede que le haya servido para que se dé cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones… No sé si será un justo castigo pero si ejemplar… lo único que espero que no llore demasiado… eso siempre ha hecho que me ablande

- Y por eso te quiero – asegura Olivia acariciándole la mejilla – porque eres sensible a todo lo que te importa

- Y más aún cuando se trata de ti y de nuestros hijos – responde Peter besándola en la frente

- ¿sabes? Sí que tengo algo que agradecer a Walter, y es haberte conocido… me has dado los mejores años de mi vida y la familia que siempre quise tener

- A pesar de todas la dificultades por las que pasamos antes de poder estar juntos

- Tener a mis hijos consiguió que borrase todos los malos recuerdos. Nada de aquello existe en mi cabeza ni mi corazón. Mi vida comenzó de nuevo hace casi 20 años, cuando Walter me dijo que estaba embarazada

- Para mí no fueron 20, sino 21… y ese año en el que viví en otra realidad fue el más difícil de mi vida, sólo quería volver contigo y con nuestro hijo. Tenía miedo por no poder regresar a tu lado, de recuperarte, es lo único que pretendía. Y cuando regresé a ti, fue cuando mi vida tuvo sentido, y al contrario que tú… no he podido olvidar nada de lo que nos pasó, porque eso me sirve para agradecer cada minuto que he estado a tu lado – asegura besándola - Olivia, no podría vivir sin ti… y no sólo otros 20 años, sino 100 más si fuera posible ¿qué me dices?

- que estoy dispuesta a eso y a más y que sin ti no hubiera conseguido nada de lo que tengo. No me imagino como sería yo ahora si no estuvieras tú aquí. – Afirma ella besándole – por cierto ¿no hemos olvidado algo?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo – afirma Olivia sonriendo y atrayendo hacía si a Peter – y no lo estamos celebrando

- Y el invitado de honor se ha marchado ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunta Peter intrigado

- podríamos hacerlo nosotros solos…

- ¿quieres un trozo de tarta? – pregunta Peter con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- Ya sabes lo que quiero… tenemos unas horas hasta que vuelvan los niños – Responde Olivia colocando su mano en el cuello de Peter y besándole

- Me parece la mejor de las celebraciones – responde él devolviéndole el beso

- Te quiero Peter

FIN


End file.
